


Shattered

by mythras_fire



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Barebacking, Bruce goes a little green around the gills, Clint being Clint, Light Angst, Loki is a bastard, M/M, Milking kink, Natasha's got this, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Penetration, Orgasm Denial, POV Tony Stark, Predicament Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snarky Tony, Stark Spangled Banner - Freeform, Steve is a bossy top, Thor has no indoor voice, Threesome - M/M/M, Wet Dream, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythras_fire/pseuds/mythras_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to get out of a jam - Avengers style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wet Dream

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: This fic deals with rape/non-con bondage at the hands of a villain so if that is a trigger for you please reconsider reading it. It was brought to my attention that the warnings weren't sufficient and I am supremely sorry that I failed to tag the proper warnings when I posted this story. My apologies to anyone who might have gotten a surprise shock- that was not my intention.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the hell was wrong with his subconscious? This was not kosher.

Tony was having a wet dream. A lucid wet dream- the best kind. He was all warm and cozy and being stretched at both ends. If his mouth hadn’t been otherwise engaged he would have shouted his exultation from the nearest rooftop. He’d had a rough go of it since the Battle of New York. Weeks had passed and yet he still barely slept for fear of nightmares of the emptiness of space that haunted even his waking hours in certain situations.

But hey, kudos to him for finally managing to get some shuteye. He must have passed out in the workshop after too many hours on his feet.

He stretched a little in the dream and oh yeah, that was nice. Wow, this was some dream. He could feel every inch of the hard cock that was buried to the hilt inside his ass and how it twitched at his movement. He hummed his pleasure at the friction the movement caused inside him and was promptly reminded of why he was breathing solely through his nose.

There was another cock firmly wedged in his mouth, tickling the back of his throat. The vibrations from his humming must have startled the man attached to said cock because it jerked in his mouth and Tony heard someone bite back a moan and then swear under his breath.

Hmmmm, that was the only problem with dreams, lucid or not. Tony often couldn’t get a whole picture going of his surroundings. He’d be able to see or feel certain things but the rest would be just outside of conscious awareness. But that voice sounded familiar.

Just as he was about to remove his mouth so that he could at least try to see if there would be a face to match the voice, he heard another voice that made him freeze in his tracks.

He knew that voice- would know it anywhere. It nagged him while he was awake and even nagged him in his sleep sometimes. One of the other reasons he probably didn’t get as much sleep as he should.

There it was again. Tony could almost make out what he was saying… Oh shit. The new voice was coming from behind him. As in, directly behind him.

Fuck.

Tony went from having a lucid wet dream to having a lucid nightmare in two seconds flat. There was no way- he was NOT being skewered by Captain Fucking America. No. No, no, and no.

What the hell was wrong with his subconscious? This was not kosher.

Tony tried pulling forward to get away from Cap but that just drove the cock in front of him farther down his throat, which elicited a surprised gasp and unbidden groan from the man above him.

“Ugh, Tony, stop moving!” The voice in front of him pleaded sharply, as if the man were speaking through gritted teeth.

Tony did stop, but not at the man’s request. The voice that had seemed only warmly familiar before was now painfully recognizable.

Shit shit shit…

“Shhhhh, it’s okay, Bruce. He stopped. You’re fine. Just breathe. That’s it. Tony? Don’t move, okay? Just stay right there,” Cap told him in a soothing tone.

And just like that, in the strange way of dreams and nightmares, at that moment Tony realized that he was, in fact, awake and being fucked at both ends by two of his Avengers teammates, one of whom turned into a green rage monster if he was startled or angered too suddenly and had poison running through his veins and seminal fluid.

Tony’s genius brain was now fully online and running at top speed as he recognized the true danger of the precarious situation in which he now found himself: if he startled Bruce into hulking out with his cock in Tony’s mouth, that would… not end well for either Tony or Cap; if he stimulated Bruce into coming down his throat, that would probably be one of the worst ways Tony could imagine dying.

Death by toxic ejaculation was not on his “Top Ten Ways to Die” list.

He was well and truly fucked- and not in the good way- if they didn’t think of something fast.

  
To be continued...


	2. Milking Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suction device + plastic tubing = milking machine.
> 
> Of course it was.

Okay. Think. Tony went as still as one could conceivably get while being spitted on two fully-hard cocks, and took stock of as much of the situation as he could from his very limited vantage point:

-He was on all fours, fucking chained to some kind of cold, metallic floor. Really? Who did that? It was probably a bad sign that he wasn’t even that surprised that they’d been abducted- kidnapped- whatever… Again.

-He was naked; what he could see of Bruce’s legs told him that the scientist was naked from the waist down; and he didn’t feel anything but skin on skin behind him so he presumed Cap was also naked. Great. Just great.

-He couldn’t hear anything except a low-voltage humming sound bouncing off the walls, almost like a transformer or backup generator. Maybe they were belowground.

-Weak incandescent lighting didn’t do much to illuminate his immediate environs, not that he could really see much anyway- Bruce’s treasure trail kinda took up most of his field of vision. The arc reactor gave the floor a pale blue hue but not much else in the way of defining objects. The surface texture was smooth and warm under his touch.

-No, wait. He wasn’t on the floor, he was on some kind of raised platform. Kneeling there taking in the atmospheric conditions, he became aware of an updraft of slightly warmed air curling around his thighs as it traveled upward, which wouldn’t happen if he were chained to a floor.

As Tony was busy contemplating where that air was coming from and why it was kind of warm, he slowly became cognizant of pressure building in the head of his cock. The humming sound also grew louder until all of a sudden the generator kicked into high gear and several things happened at once. Something must be enveloping his dick because there was a sudden gripping suction trying to pull his insides out through the slit.

He closed his eyes and tried not to move or make a noise other than to breathe in more forcefully through his nose- the suction was almost painful. From above him he could hear and feel both men gasp and tense up as if they knew what that sound meant and were trying to anticipate Tony’s reaction, which meant that they’d heard it before. Probably ran on some sort of time cycle.

Guess he’d been more out of it than he’d realized, which made him wonder just long they’d been down here like this.

The suction stopped shortly thereafter and Tony opened his eyes again and started to breathe a little easier as his painfully hard cock stopped throbbing so much. He was too unnerved to climax in his current state so nothing had come out but a tiny bit of precum. As his cock relaxed a little bit, he noticed the feeling of a small plastic tube rubbing up against the side of his left leg coming down from up by his thigh…

Suction device + plastic tubing = milking machine.

Of course it was.

Well, that explained the humming and generator noises. Tony would have rolled his eyes if there’d been anyone down at his level to see them. For the moment he was done being scared (not that he’d admit that to anyone- certainly not Capsicle) and was starting to get mad. Whoever was behind this disaster of a kidnapping was definitely fucked up in the head because this shit did not fly with Tony.

 _He_ was the one who decided when and where and with-fucking-whom he was going to play bondage, not some demented supervillain who had an Avenger kink.

If magic was involved, Tony was gonna be serving up some freshly fried Norse god once he got his repulsors aimed at Loki, Thor’s half-brother be damned.

Tony’s plan for vengeance was rudely interrupted when Cap suddenly sneezed behind him, causing a domino effect to play out.

The force from the sneeze sent Cap’s upper body forward and his lower body backward, which Tony would have been fine with because it pulled the other man’s cock halfway out of his ass.

What Tony was definitely not fine with was the sudden and sharp pull of a cord, which he hadn’t been able to feel earlier, in the same direction Cap had gone. It was apparently wrapped around the base of his balls, effectively _tying_ the two of them together.

Seriously now, people. Someone had a sick sense of humor and the engineer was not amused.

Unfortunately, Tony didn’t have time to do more than glare at the patch of hairy skin in front of him because as his own body was yanked backwards, he was made aware of yet another cord being pulled below his chin, around his neck he supposed, to somewhere underneath where his mouth was clamped around Bruce’s cock.

Ah yes, of fucking course.

Because it wasn’t enough to stuff him from both ends- the sick fuck had to make sure they stayed in their nice neat little configuration while he was at it. Tony surmised at that point that Bruce and Cap’s arms must be tied in strategic ways that prevented them from moving far enough in any one direction to extricate themselves from their current positions, with the ball strings serving as extra insurance.

Bruce’s body was pulled forward as he felt the tug of the cord around his balls and he chased after Tony trying to ease the tension it caused. Tony could hear him grimace and he tried not to jostle the cock in his mouth too much, wrapping his lips over his teeth momentarily to act as a buffer.

“Sorry! Sorry. I couldn’t help it, my nose itched and I couldn’t stop it,” Cap apologized as soon as everyone was back in their original positions.

Tony was pretty sure his visible patch of Bruce’s skin had started shifting colors for a few seconds there. He wanted to yell at Cap for not trying to contain his sneeze but couldn’t because he really didn’t wanna experience a hulk-out from the front row splash zone. So he settled for balling his hands into fists on the platform in frustration.

Bruce was muttering a calming mantra, which Tony hoped for his sake was an effective one. Another sneeze like that could be the end of them, which got Tony wondering about something.

Why hadn’t one of his super-serum teammates just broken free of their arm restraints and then untied the various cords holding them all together like some sort of twisted gingerbread man paper chain?

 

To be continued...


	3. Taking Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had a feeling he wasn’t going to be bending over in Rogers’ presence for a very long time to come...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ Happy New Year! ♥

Tony’s joints were starting to ache. He was too old for this kind of shenanigans. His jaw ached and he was probably drooling all over the place, what with swallowing being kind of a bad idea right now.

If he got lockjaw from this there was going to be even more hell to pay because he was _not_ looking forward to having to explain that one to anybody, least of all Fury. Tony shuddered minutely. It was also getting harder to hold his head in exactly the same position and even harder to keep his tongue from roving over the imposing surface of the cock in his mouth.

He was really starting to wish that he’d learned Morse code while at MIT. For sure that was something that they’d taught ol’ Stars and Stripes here back in the Army during the war, right? The only code he knew was S.O.S. but that was kind of a given by now and therefore not really all that helpful.

He wanted to ask what the fuck was going on, how long they’d been there, what Cap and Bruce remembered last before coming to be in this predicament, and why neither of the two standing men had broken out of their bonds yet. Because surely there weren’t chains strong enough to keep Captain America captive for long, were there? It’s not like they could have drugged him to make him weak- the serum took care of that.

The poor sap couldn’t even get properly wasted because of that neat little parlor trick.

And Bruce was no slouch in the muscle department either, nor was he susceptible to mundane methods like morphine drips or whatever else you could get hooked up to in order to keep you from regaining your strength.

A couple of times during training, Tony had seen that when the Hulk was lurking just beneath the surface, Bruce became several times stronger than when the personification of Bruce’s inner demons was asleep deep in his psyche. They’d run some tests in the lab and it had to do with the amount of adrenaline running through Bruce’s blood stream, just this side of losing his cool before the monster took over.

Tony snorted in frustration at being unable to voice his complaints and ask his questions. Bruce, demonstrating why they were such good Science Bros, must have taken Tony’s pouty exhalation of air for an attempt to communicate because he spoke up then. He seemed to understand that Tony must be going crazy from not being able to talk this one out or investigate the area.

He sounded exhausted, like he was expending all of his conscious energy to keep the other guy from coming up to smash their way out of this jam.

“Thanks for trying to keep still, Tony, that helps. Um, from what I can determine, we are being held in some kind of storage facility, I can vaguely see some conveyor belts over against the far wall used for transporting things from one room to the next. It’s probably one of those old abandoned fish-canning warehouses down by the docks.”

Tony did roll his eyes this time. When were the bad guys ever going to get some class and stop using every cliché in the book?

“I heard a fog horn a little while ago. It was faint but that’s a pretty distinctive sound,” Cap remarked.

Tony felt a tiny bit of the panic in his chest ease a notch at this information. That meant that JARVIS would have an easier time tracking the location of the arc reactor’s electromagnetic signature if they were aboveground.

“Mmmhmm, okay, that’s good to know. The other Avengers should be out looking for us as we speak because as far as I can calculate, we’ve been gone for over four hours now past the scheduled meeting time on the Helicarrier.

For you or me to be so late, Tony, it’s usually chalked up to one project or another that we’re working on in the lab but for Steve to miss a meeting? Fury’s got to be wearing the carpet out on the command deck from pacing back and forth worrying about what’s happened to us…”

He paused, then chuckled, which Tony took as a good sign- he was keeping himself distracted for the moment from the direness of their situation.

“Or not. He’s probably just annoyed that you and I skipped out on the meeting and thinks we’re ignoring him or something.”

Tony huffed his agreement at the second of the two plausible explanations for their absence. Barton and Romanoff, he knew, however, would not take their unexpected absence so lightly and were surely back at the Tower asking JARVIS to start a search for the last known location of Tony’s arc reactor signature. If Thor was back from Asgard by now then he would aid their search greatly in terms of scouting possible leads.

“What we need is a strategy for getting out of these chains and untangled from all these… bindings without disturbing the plates we’re standing on. Then we could plan an exit strategy,” Cap said, going into full-on leader mode.

And for once, Tony had no complaints about taking orders from Cap if it got him upright and clothed. He had a feeling he wasn’t going to be bending over in Rogers’ presence for a very long time to come after this without a whole lot of awkward feels, and awkward just wasn’t Tony’s style.

He left that to the Ice Man who could have a patent for his own special brand of awkward.

“Good idea. Oh yeah, the plates. Tony, the other reason we didn’t want you to move was because we seem to be standing on pressure-sensitive plates. Steve tried pulling his arms free right after the two of us woke up while you were still out of it and when he tilted his weight too far over to one side the plate he’s standing on tilted and we heard a beeping sound start up. When he returned to his original position the plate clicked back into place and the beeping stopped. We haven’t dared test it again because we have no way of knowing if it was a countdown or what the countdown leads to.”

“For all we know it could be a timer for a detonator,” Cap added grimly.

Tony huffed out a sigh. Just wonderful. Let’s add another gruesome way to die to the list, shall we? At this rate, he was going to have to come up with a whole new list.

To be continued...


	4. Domino Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’d had it up to here with this whole situation and with Cap being a bossy top (gee, what a surprise there)...

Tony needed to get out of here NOW. Just the act of breathing was starting to become an issue and if a panic attack hit him now, they could all pretty much kiss their chances of survival goodbye.

Cap was starting to sweat- most likely from the strain of holding himself still and from the random heat emanating from below them- and little beads of sweat were sliding down into the crack of Tony’s ass. Their leader was still talking strategy above him but Tony had stopped listening once the sweat trickling into his ass stole all of his attention.

Being extremely careful not to let his upper body shift in any way, Tony clenched and unclenched the muscles of his perineum that were enveloping Cap’s cock, trying to mix the sweat into his skin to keep it from itching.

“…if we maybe just yank on the chains withoooouhhhhmpf- *gasp* don’t _do_ that, Stark!” Cap ground out as Tony tried to scratch an itch in the most uncomfortable of places.

He wanted to stop, he really did, but he now found himself in a horrible Catch-22: the more he moved to satisfy the itch the more he was satisfied by the friction caused by his movements after all this time holding painfully still (five minutes? five hours?), which in turn caused him to want to continue clenching his muscles until he came.

The previously disturbing fact that he was impaled upon Captain America no longer even entered into the equation.

“What’s he doing?” Bruce asked.

“He’s um, uh, *gasp* dagnabit, Stark, you’re not helping!” Cap complained.

Not _helping_?! It wasn’t Tony’s sweat he was trying to get to stop tickling the really sensitive skin around his hole, was it?

No! It was not.

Tony pounded his right fist against the plate he was chained to in anger. He’d had it up to here with this whole situation and with Cap being a bossy top (gee, what a surprise there) and this was NOT the way he’d wanted things to go down and he just didn’t fucking CARE anymore.

Tony could practically hear Bruce blushing as he sighed out a rather breathy, “Oh, I see.”

And then, because this was how Tony’s life was going right now, the mother-fucking milking machine started up again, the generator kicking up a notch.

The air temperature promptly rose a few degrees as hot air was released from the outtake valve of the generator and the intake valve sucked in cool air to power the suction pump, which was apparently located underneath the platform.

If Tony had had any brain cells left to care about such things (which he most certainly did not), that would have been one mystery solved.

The combination of the newly re-applied pressure to his own cock and the oh-so-good friction of the cock in his ass as he canted his hips back and forth were too much for Tony and he let out a long-awaited groan of pleasure.

A different sort of domino effect took place this time.

Cap must have come to the end of his rope as well because the sound of Tony’s groan was actually cut off when his throat was shoved forward by the other man’s ragged thrust, almost swallowing Bruce’s cock. Bruce basically growled at the sensation, which sounded like a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Tony definitely saw green this time and it wasn’t fading.

This was it. This was the end. Maybe if he could make himself black out from the pleasure then he wouldn’t have to be conscious for either of the inevitable endings to this scene.

Well, if they were going down, then they were going to go down in a blaze of fucking glory!

Tony dropped all pretense of keeping still and shifted his whole body backwards to, one, pull Bruce’s cock out of his throat so that he could fucking breathe again, and two, so that he could come out to meet Cap’s thrusts head-on.

Never one to back down from a challenge, and since the proverbial gloves were now off, the old man didn’t disappoint (Tony might have been impressed if his world weren’t ending right now).

Bruce had also evidently given up hope because the scientist pulled back as far as the cords tethering them together would allow.

By this point, Tony was all for taking it and taking it hard, so he closed his eyes, preparing to be engulfed at both ends.

But that’s not what happened.

 

To be continued...


	5. Hulk Smash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hulk let out a roar of frustration at the intrusion into his smashing time...

The next 30 seconds were simultaneously the longest and shortest of Tony’s life. The impact was delayed just long enough for Tony to squint one eye open in anxious expectation so he saw as well as heard Bruce shouting at Cap in a voice that was half his, half the other guy’s.

“FAR WALL NOW!!”

Next thing Tony knew, Cap had finally used his super serum strength to pull his arms free and wrap them tightly around Tony’s chest, pulling him upright up against his own body. And good thing, too, because a couple seconds later they were flying through the air, courtesy of the Hulk swatting them like flies as he broke all of the bonds tying them to the platform.

That was definitely going to leave a mark.

Tony was still attached in _all_ the same places to Cap but he wasn’t exactly complaining.

The super soldier broke his fall and then shuffled them both backwards across the floor behind the conveyor belts Bruce had mentioned earlier. They only stopped when Cap’s back hit the far wall and they were more or less out of sight for the time being, their eyes riveted on the green rage monster 50 feet away.

Tony was glad that the dim light from the scant few bulbs hanging from the ceiling did little more than lighten the shadows created by the long, wide conveyor belts, the better to hide them from the scientist’s inner beast, who had been driven into a priapic frenzy.

Tony silently shifted Cap’s hand, where it was still wrapped around his chest, to cover the arc reactor so that the blue glow didn’t give away their hiding spot. It felt weird, but good weird, to have a warm hand putting pressure on that part of his chest but he didn’t consciously register it, absorbed as he was in monitoring how his friend was doing.

The Hulk was currently smashing the platform to smithereens- which did not explode, by the way,- probably just the icing on the cake of sick and twisted humor concocted by whoever was behind this. No doubt just a ruse to add to the “fun”. Tony really wished he had his suit right about now- he would have enjoyed pulverizing that fucking milking machine alongside the big guy.

Just as the adrenaline roaring in Tony’s ears started to subside enough for his central nervous system to do a systems check to make sure he was still in one piece, there was an implosion of bricks as something smashed through the wall at the other end of the warehouse.

Tony, Cap, and the Hulk all whipped their heads around at the sound as their Asgardian teammate flew in through the gaping hole. Mjolnir flew up from under the debris and back to his hand as the Norse god touched down.

Hawkeye and the Black Widow climbed through the hole in the wall after Thor, surveying the near-end of the dark warehouse. They didn’t have to look very long. The Hulk let out a roar of frustration at the intrusion into his smashing time, but upon recognizing the intruders, he snorted and went back to gouging out sections of the floor that had once held the platform and generally pounding things into oblivion.

Oh sure, _now_ the cavalry arrived. Where were they ten minutes ago?

Although, come to think of it, Tony would happily go his whole life without anyone else knowing how long he’d just spent holding up the middle section of the letter H made out of certain body parts.

Speaking of body parts…

Tony could finally look down at himself but he wasn’t sure he was going to like what he saw. The force of Bruce’s transformation into the Hulk had been enough to snap the chains connected to Tony’s manacles and the leather cord connecting him and Bruce. Tony thanked his lucky stars that the impact had knocked the tubing off the end of the suction device, which then went flying across the room with Tony.

He was so tired and ached in so many places that it was all he could do to reach down and gingerly pull the tube off his dick, which was thankfully still in one piece, if a bit bruised.

And *gasp* apparently really sensitive.

His breath caught in his now very sore, very parched throat at the sensation of the blood in his groin trying to figure out where it was supposed to be.

The heaving chest Tony was being held tight to told him that he wasn’t the only one who was still winded. He shifted slightly, and oh shit. Right.

Still impaled on Capiscle’s icicle, which was just as hard as it was earlier. How was that even possible?

 

To be continued...


	6. Blue Balls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He nearly keeled over from the sudden rush of blood to extremities that weren’t his cock (it was kind of a bloodhog, Tony had to admit).

Tony was about five seconds away from coming. Seriously.

The only thing keeping his orgasm at bay was the sound of the three Avengers approaching the Hulk’s side of the room slowly and cautiously since the Hulk was still taking his frustrations out on the infrastructure. Tony was actually proud of himself for keeping it up under such stressful conditions.

Yeps, still got it. Viagra could just suck it.

His adrenaline- and endorphin-soaked brain wasn’t firing on all cylinders at the moment so it took him longer than usual to remember _who_ was responsible for said sustained erection…

Oh yeah.

Well, that was a boner-killer if ever he’d heard one. Or at least it would be if he hadn’t just been forced into this situation.

That’s totally the reason. It is. _Really_.

The heavy breathing behind him had petered out and was now mostly just a warm brush of air on the nape of his neck. Funny how Tony hadn’t detached himself as soon as they were safely hidden behind the machinery. Granted, he was tired as fuck after the ordeal the three of them had just been through, but surely he could muster enough energy to roll off Cap and go finish his business away from prying eyes, right? Right.

Tony made as if to get up but didn’t get very far. The hand covering the arc reactor wasn’t what stopped his forward momentum – it just slipped down his chest as he leaned forward. No, what made Tony pause before things got really painful was that damn leather cord tethering their balls together.

Fuckin’ hell, he was going to have blue balls one way or another, he could just tell.

Tony swore like a sailor under his breath and fell back against Cap’s chest, frustrated, aroused, and at the same time, just kind of out of it. All he wanted was some clothes, some booze, and some – no, a lot of – alone time in the workshop to do what he did best when confronted with awkward situations… hide from them.

Panic suddenly surged through his chest as the sounds of people talking grew louder as they approached. Oh crap. The arc reactor was now shining against the dull grey metal of the conveyor belts, serving as a little blue homing beacon.

Cap straightened up behind Tony then, probably coming to the same panicked conclusion Tony had just come to. But then one of his hands snaked in between their bodies and trailed down behind Tony’s lower back and whoa, hello!!

He gasped at where Cap’s warm hand (was he always that warm?) was pressed in between their bodies. Tony already had goosebumps from the cool air hanging around them but now he was getting them for a whole other reason.

He hissed quietly at the other man, trying to get him to withdraw his hand, the others would be here any second!

Capsicle ignored Tony’s well-justified hiss with a ‘shhhhhh’ of his own, then had the audacity to grab Tony’s balls from underneath his body! It’s almost as if he _wanted_ Tony to come right as the other Avengers approached their little hidey hole; what was up with this guy? Tony tried to shy away from the touch but the cord stretched taut and he had to stifle a whimper.

More movement below him, followed by a snapping sound, and suddenly the pressure around his balls was gone.

As soon as Tony’s brain put two and two together he was up and out of Cap’s lap like his ass was on fire. Which it kinda was. There was going to be a lot of standing in his near future.

Lots and lots of standing. That’s okay, Tony liked standing.

Currently though, even standing seemed a little much for him as he nearly keeled over from the sudden rush of blood to extremities that weren’t his cock (it was kind of a bloodhog, Tony had to admit).

And not a moment too soon. “Tony? Steve?” came the Widow’s cautious, quiet voice.

Thor’s voice called out as well but since the Asgardian lacked an inside voice it came out, “FRIEND TONY, CAPTAIN ROGERS, ARE YOU WELL?”

Tony leaned on the conveyor belt in front of them while he inched along, waiting to regain his equilibrium while also trying to put some distance between himself and Cap before the others saw them, although visibility was still low.

He opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out.

He cleared his throat and instantly wished he hadn’t as he started coughing from the pain caused by rubbing his vocal chords and the surrounding tissue of his throat together. He was going to need to drink some water before he could talk.

Fuck it, he was going to drink a bottle of Nyquil to numb his throat so that he could make it to the liquor cabinet cuz this shit required the kind of healing power that only really expensive alcohol could provide.

 

To be continued...


	7. Shield Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony coughed one more time and gave Cap a thumbs-up over his shoulder and nodded his head, closing his eyes against the sting of pain in his throat and the sudden ache in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter yay! Thanks to everyone who left me comments and kudos, it's a marvelous form of support, especially when writing in a new fandom ♥ I hope you enjoyed reading the cliffhangers as much as I enjoyed writing them! *g*

“You okay, Tony?” Cap whispered from where he was still seated.

Tony could tell he was concerned because he only ever used Tony’s first name when he was worried about trying to calm Tony down, like on the Helicarrier right after all hell broke loose and they lost Coulson. And just a little bit ago, when Tony had woken up from what he’d thought had been only a really nice wet dream.

Tony coughed one more time and gave Cap a thumbs-up over his shoulder and nodded his head, closing his eyes against the sting of pain in his throat and the sudden ache in his chest.

“Uh… why is everyone naked?” Hawkeye’s voice piped up as he joined the rest of the crew. “If there was an orgy and I wasn’t invited, my feelings are going to be hurt.”

Tony heard the sound of someone being slapped upside the head followed immediately by an “Ow! What?” and inwardly smirked. He was glad he wasn’t on Romanoff’s hitlist anymore. Barton should consider himself lucky, too.

“Trust me, Hawkeye, this was not the kind of…event to which you would have wanted to be invited,” Cap said solemnly.

Tony’s throat wasn’t burning as much now but he wasn’t going to make the same mistake twice so he kept his mouth shut.

He just couldn’t figure Cap out.

One minute the man was balls-deep in Tony’s ass giving him all he’s got and the next he couldn’t even say the word ‘orgy’ out loud?

If Tony weren’t so busy being angry at having to hold his tongue – which sucked balls because he even had a really snarky retort to Clint’s juvenile comment – he would have paid more attention to how Cap was reacting to finally being free of their predicament.

Tony felt a hand land lightly on his shoulder then, and heard a soft, “Tony?” come from his right.

He opened his eyes and turned his head to look into two very tired, very sad – no, guilty – brown eyes. The other guy must have run out of pieces of the warehouse to smash without causing the roof to cave in. His brain, drained as it was, factored in Clint’s late arrival and calculated that he must have been on Hulk duty while the others looked for Cap and him.

That Bruce was even looking at him, let alone touching him, albeit tentatively, was a good sign, Tony thought.

Either Bruce was still in shock from his transformation and regression or he was dealing with the situation remarkably well for the moment.

Tony smiled weakly. Even his facial muscles hurt.

Bruce seemed to understand his silent reply and let out a small sigh as he pushed his glasses, a little worse for wear but in one piece, back up to the bridge of his nose.

“So why _are_ all of you naked then? Ha-ha, missed me! Gotta be faster than that, ’Tasha, if you wanna—ufff!”

Tony turned around slowly, Bruce sliding his hand down to support him by the elbow, to see Thor holding a squirming Hawkeye several feet in the air by the top of his quiver holder that was always strapped to his chest.

“We should be more considerate of the feelings of our shield brothers when they have been held captive, Bird of Prey,” Thor admonished Hawkeye.

“Okay, okay I get it! Mum’s the word. I already need to wash my eyes out with soap so I’ll just go get the Quinjet ready, shall I? Um, Thor? Big guy? You can put me down now.”

“You heard him, Thor, you can put him down now, maybe give him a head start towards the door you made for us,” the Widow said dryly as she walked around behind Thor and unhooked the cape from his armor.

Thor grinned and did as he was bid, actually managing to say in a soft voice, “Fly, little bird,” before he turned around and flung Hawkeye through the air, discus-style, in the direction of the gaping hole in the brick wall.

No one paid any mind to the sound of more bricks tumbling out of the wall or the resounding thud and answering curse that echoed back through the warehouse.

Tony thought he saw Cap’s lip curl slightly in amusement at Thor’s brusque way of handling Hawkeye’s… antics.

Black Widow walked over to where Cap was just now getting to his feet, and wrapped Thor’s cape around him. Cap had the nerve to blush and duck his head, muttering a quiet thank-you, before hobbling a bit behind her to shake out the kinks as they made their way towards the makeshift door.

Why did Capiscle get the cape?! Bruce must have seen the look of incredulity on Tony’s face because he said quietly in his ear as he nudged Tony forward to follow the others, “Because he’s our leader.”

Tony had to give him that. Begrudgingly, mind you.

 

*~*The End*~*

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this is what my brain comes up with when i'm stressed, frustrated, and have a slight bondage kink with a fascination for milking machines on the side- pretty proud of it, actually B-); everything I know about story-pacing I learned from the incomparable Del_Rion ♥
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Dedication: To my ptp twin and co-conspirator/beta for this, my first venture into Avengers fic, the one and only UNIVERSALSEEKER ♥


End file.
